While working on research or collaborative projects, team members compile documents by piecing snippets and images from the web. Other use cases for collecting information as viewed by team members include compliance and electronic discovery, for example.
Often team members may need to work on multiple documents. Most team members typically maintain a document and start copying information into it or they start a long email chain with the other team members.
Maintaining multiple documents across multiple computing devices and across team members can be difficult to manage. Also, in some team projects, a large amount of time may be spent by multiple team members researching the same topic. Over time a research document might get too bulky and it gets harder to highlight the most relevant snippets.